The Seven Elements of Chaos
by That Crazy Sonic Chick
Summary: Chaos has called out and needs his Seven Elements to assemble. Join Sonic and friends on the epic journey to reveal the truth of the Chaos Emeralds... and themselves. Their lives are about to change in a way no one expected.


Prologue

It was a beautiful day. Blue skies with white fluffy clouds sailing across the sky, the sun shining brightly, warming the crowd of chao and the girl under it. The young echidna sat at the fountain, giggling as the tiny creatures tumbled over one another, others flying in circles around her. A single chao set itself in her lap, snuggling in close to her as she hugged it gently. She hummed to herself, enjoying the peace and calmness in the environment. Until a soft voice called out to her...

"_Tikal_…" The young echidna lifted her head, hearing her name. Yet she saw no one but the chao she was tending to. Deciding she was just hearing things, she returned her attention to her little companions, who surrounded her feet. "_Tikal…_" Her gaze shot up, eyes being drawn to the shrine.

"Yes…?" She replied. Nothing. With a puzzled look, she set the chao on the wall of the fountain and walked towards the shrine. She could feel the Master Emerald calling her, _summoning her_. She made her way up the stairs, the aura at the top glowing brighter with each step she took. She reached the top, standing before the giant emerald. Its glowing ceased. The girl took another step, kneeling in front of it. She opened her heart, inviting the spirit in.

"Chaos, I hear your call! My heart is open!" She chanted. "Tell me, what can I do for you?"

"_The Seven… Elements…_"

"The… Seven Elements...:?" Tikal repeated to herself. She lowered her head, trying to understand.

"_Uncover… the Seven Elements_…"

"Chaos, please, I do not understand!" Tikal called out. The Master Emerald suddenly began to glow, its aura almost blinding. The echidna turned her head away, shielding her eyes with the back of her hand. In an instant, the glowing ceased one more. Tikal returned her gaze to the center of the emerald, where a faint image showed a familiar figure, running through the fields, a smile across his face. She leaned in, tilting her head in concentration, but confused.

"Is that…?" In that second, a powerful force sent the young girl flying back, rolling down the stairs, crying out in pain with each hit she takes going down. The girl rolled to a stop, landing with a thud and one last yelp. She opened her eyes to find herself floating in a dark abyss. She frantically looked around, searching for something, _anything. _She looked over her shoulder and turned herself to see Chaos, only a few feet away.

He raised an arm upward. "The Seven Elements… You must find them, and help them discover their true power of Chaos. They're the key of the Chaos Emeralds." Tikal shook her head, with a distraught look in her eyes.

"Chaos, please… I do not understand!" She repeated. The god of destruction summoned a blue chaos emerald, and it floated over to her, stopping in front of her chest. She grabbed the gem and held it delicately, not taking her eyes off of it.

"_Now go forth. And expose their_ _true power!" _He sent his hand down, and with one more blinding light, she was standing in a meadow, before a lake. She looked at her surroundings, feeling lost. Everything was peaceful. Nothing looked disturbed. She looked across the water, sparkling in the sunlight. A gentle breeze blew through her dreadlocks, sending a calm state of mind over her. As she looked down at the blue jewel, she heard and felt a strong wind behind her. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes with a look of determination. She turned around and saw none other than Sonic the Hedgehog, flying between trees and up a hill. He jumped off a cliff soaring through the air, landing on the next surface with poise before dashing off out of her sight. She clenched a fist above her heart, looking at where the blue blur was just a moment ago.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, Element of Chaos. Your help is needed once more. Prepare yourself for another journey…"


End file.
